An Unrequited Love?
by Peace Heaven
Summary: A fanfic on Ruka Souen and Kain Akatsuki. Will they finally confront each other when they think that one of them may be in love with the other? What will happen when it happen? A happy ending or a sad ending? Read and find out. Oneshot


**Peace Heaven:** Here is my first attempt on Vampire Knight Fanfics. Hope that you will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight

**Title: An Unrequited Love? Oneshot**

"Why do I keep remembering that night when Kain comforted me after Kaname-sama rejected to drink my blood?" Ruka thought.

Just then, someone called out to her, "Ruka, you will be going to pair up with Kain to do the project on the development of a new medicine?"

"Oh, it's you, Icijou. Yeah, I am pairing up with Kain and we will be meeting every morning after lessons," Ruka replied.

After she finished replying Ichijou's question, Ruka started to walk towards the library that she would be meeting Kain as they had decided earlier. She opened the door and immediately caught sight of Kain as there were no others at the library. Ruka did not know why but she was being attracted to Kain and she felt like looking at him like that forever. Kain had folded his arms as always and was dozing off. Slowly and careful not to make a sound, Ruka walked elegantly to the side of Kain. Just then, Kain opened his eyes and looked at Ruka, "So, you're here," Kain commented.

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting," Ruka said with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Just because it's you, I'm alright with it," Kain said.

After hearing what Kain had said, Ruka felt slightly confused and she frowned a little, trying to decipher what was the meaning behind Kain's words. Noticing the look on Ruka's face, Kain felt that he had let his guard down after the nap and had said something that he should not have said.

"Just kidding, don't take it too personally," Kain said trying to salvage the situation.

"Pardon?" Ruka asked, not understanding what Kain was saying.

"Unless you are in love with me?" Kain teased, nervous too as he was worried about her answer.

"Of course not, I only like Kaname-sama," Ruka almost shouted it to Kain.

"Yeah, I know," Kain smirked, feeling slightly miserable even though he knew that it was the answer that Ruka will give.

Upon looking the smirk Kain gave, Ruka felt very frustrated with him for teasing her. However, she realised that there was grief in his eyes when she said that she loved Kaname. "Wait, he can't be in love with me?!" Ruka thought.

Just when Ruka realised that Kain was in love with her, Kain interrupted her, "Hey, let's start already, it's getting late."

"Er, yeah, let's begin," Ruka said as she blushed slightly.

……

After they had finished their first project meeting, Ruka was lying on her bed, reminiscing the morning meeting that she had with Kain.

"If Kain really love me, what am I going to do? If I go and confront him, will he tease me? Oh, how can I face him when we are supposed to meet each other every morning after lessons?" all these thoughts crossed Ruka's mind.

Slowly, sleep overcame her as she fell asleep.

At the same time, in Aido and Kain's room, Kain was having difficulties in sleeping too and also worrying about Ruka's realization of his feelings. He kept on asking himself what he should do when being confronted by Ruka.

In the end, Kain did not sleep as he was so engrossed in his thinking that he did not realize that it was night until Aido woke up and called out to him, "Hey, Kain, you're up so early?"

"It's night already?" Kain asked.

"Don't tell me that you have been sitting on your bed in that posture for the whole morning and afternoon?!" Aido exclaimed, looking at Kain with disbelief.

"I think I did," Kain replied as he changed into his uniform, looking as charming as ever.

……

"Ruka, let's go and have bite before lessons," Rima phrased it more like a statement than a question.

"Well, let's go," Ruka said as she took her books with her.

Then, the moment she opened the door, Kain was right in front, walking in the direction of the cafeteria. Just then, their sight met both of their heart beats accelerated and slowly, they had slight difficulties in breathing. Before it gotten worse, Aido said, "Hey, why are you looking at each other like that? Are you two quarrelling?"

"Stupid," Rima commented at Aido's questions.

"What did you say?" Aido had become frustrated and soon an insulting match between Rima and Aido broke out.

When Rima and Aido were having their little match, Ruka heaved a sigh of relief, relieved that she do not need to face Kain at the moment but worried due to the feelings she had just experienced. She took a peek at Kain and realised that he was dozing off again as he leant against the wall, watching Rima and Aido fought. Knowing Aido and Rima too well, Ruka also leant against the wall and waited for them to end their bickering.

"Kain, you finished the report already?" Ruka asked casually.

"Yeah, of course. We can discuss more on that later," Kain answered.

"Yeah, definitely," Ruka answered back. The awkward silence returned again once Ruka had stopped talking. Just then Ichijou appeared as if he were there to liven up the atmosphere.

"Hey, morning, everyone! Why are you all doing here? Get going already," Ichijou said cheerfully. Kain unfolded his hands and was about to leave for the classroom as they were late while waiting for Rima and Aido to finish their bickering, he felt someone tugging at his clothes.

"Is anything wrong?" Kain turned back forty-five degrees and asked.

"Can we talk? I need to sort out my thoughts in order to work with you on the project," Ruka said with a determined look.

"Er…maybe," Kain hesitated a little but on seeing the determined look that Ruka had, he agreed.

"So, Ichijou, please tell the teacher that Kain and I will not be going for lessons," Ruka then walked away with Kain tagging behind. They went to the balcony which was vacant as it was late and the humans were already asleep while the rest of the vampires were having lessons.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kain asked as he leant against the door.

"You should know that I have always liked Kaname-sama," Ruka paused a little before continuing, "I want to know whether you are in love with me!"

Upon hearing that, Kain's eyes widened. He stood up, unfolded his hands and sharpened his gaze on Ruka. "I know that you like Kaname since we grow up together but I cannot control my feelings.

"What do you mean?" You mean you are in love with me?" Ruka asked with her shaky voice.

"Yeah, if there is nothing else, I'm going back to the classroom for lessons," Kain left Ruka there alone.

Outside the Balcony…

"I shouldn't have admitted it," Kain sighed heavily, knowing clearly that the relationship between them would no longer be the same. Then, Kain proceeded to the classroom for lessons.

At the Balcony…

"Kain is indeed in love with me. What shall I do about it?" Ruka collapsed onto the ground.

"You should accept him," Ruka heard someone came into the balcony and said.

"Kaname-sama? Seiren too?" Ruka was shocked.

"No, Seiren is not involved in this. I wish to speak with you, Ruka," Kaname was as cold as he was.

"Yes, Kaname-sama. What do you want to speak about?" Ruka asked.

"I have always known that you are in love with me but I cannot accept you as my heart have already been occupied by someone. I hope that you will forget about your love for me and be with Akatsuki as I believe that you know that I can never be with you. Moreover, you should know that Akatsuki really love you for all the things that he has done for you and deep within your heart, you are also in love with Akatsuki," Kaname stated.

"I am so foolish. Kaname-sama is right. I have long ago given up loving Kaname and what Kaname-sama had said did explain the weird feeling that I received this evening when Akatsuki's eyes met mine," Ruka thought as she looked down at her hands.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama," Ruka bowed and ran to Akatsuki's room as lessons had long ended.

……

Knock, Knock

Kain heard someone knocking on his door and went to answer it. Once he opened the door, Ruka threw herself onto him and caused Kain to fall down with her.

"What happened?" Kain asked concernedly as he helped Ruka to get on her feet. When Ruka was able to stand by herself, Kain closed the door and grabbed a chair for Ruka to sit.

"I'm sorry"

"Why do you apologise? There's nothing to be sorry about."

"No, Kain! I have to apologise to you."

"Fine. Let's hear about it," Kain pulled another chair for himself.

"I have neglected your feelings towards me and even hurt you sometimes by saying harsh words to you. Actually, I know your affection towards me but every time I think about it, I will find excuses for myself to deny it. I'm really very sorry." Ruka stopped, unable to continue as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Hush, it's alright," Kain hugged Ruka and patted her affectionately on her back.

"Ruka, I love you and will wait for you, always," Kain kissed Ruka's forehead, "even if I have to wait forever."

"Thank you. I think you do not have to wait forever," Ruka dried her rears with one of her sleeves.

"So you are giving me the answer now?"

"Yes, I am," Ruka said

"Okay, go on," Kain braced himself for the worst.

"Kain, I-I love you too," Ruka stammered and blushed furiously.

Upon hearing the answer, Kain's eyes widened, not believing what he had heard.

"Can you repeat?" Kain asked as he dug his ears.

"Kain, you should have heard with those sharp ears of yours," Ruka teased.

"Yeah, I heard you but I need to know if I am daydreaming or not."

"Fine, I will repeat."

"T-thank you"

"I L-O-V-E you," Ruka stressed on the word "love".

Ruka waved her hand in front of Kain as he did not speak of even look at her. Suddenly, her hands were being grabbed by Kain. And before she could respond, Kain pressed his lips onto Ruka's. Ruka gasped, surprised by Kain's action. Taking the opportunity, Kain slipped his tongue into Ruka's mouth, making Ruka moaned. After a few minutes which seem like eternity, then they finally parted.

After the day that they had confessed their feelings to each other, they then became a couple that many envied.

**Peace Heaven:** Hope that you have enjoyed it.


End file.
